Let The Insanity Begin!
by Chibish
Summary: The Yu Yu gang gets teleported to a young girl's sleepover party. You do the math.....
1. Default Chapter

Hi! Well, this is meeh 2nd fic!!!! The characters:  
  
Neko: Me! Pam: My friend Ariel Chiriko: My friend Skylar Qbee: My friend Lauren  
  
Descriptions:  
  
Neko: Dark brown hair with light brown highlights, dark brown eyes, Glasses. Wearing: Dark blue capris and black shirt that says," Your lips keep on moving but all I hear is Blah, Blah, BLAH.."  
  
Pam: Dirty blond hair, blue eyes. Wearing: Blue jeans and a red shirt with a dragon on it.  
  
Chiriko: Light brown hair, brown eyes. Wearing: Black pants and a shirt that shows and dog and says," I need a hug"  
  
Qbee: Dark brown hair, brown eyes. Wearing: Green pants and a blue shirt with a gray long sleeve shirt underneath  
  
Okie, on with the story!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neko (meeh!) was having a sleepover when all of my friends lay there, staring at random objects in her living room.  
  
Pam: Is there anything to do here?!  
  
Chiriko: Yes.. I admit, I'm getting pretty bored.  
  
Neko: -flips on TV- Look!!! Yu Yu Hakusho is on!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All of us except Lauren: YAY!  
  
Qbee: What's Yu Yu Hakusho.?  
  
Neko: HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!!! You don't know what Yu Yu is??!!  
  
Qbee: Obviously no.  
  
Pam: It's a really popular anime!  
  
Chirko: You'll see why ,I bet you'll like it ^_^  
  
All of a sudden, BOOM!!! There's a white flash and the whole Yu Yu gang (Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Botan, Keiko, Shizuru , Keonma, and Yukina) appear right before their eyes, flesh and bones!  
  
Everyone: GASP!!!!  
  
Everyone stared at each other in silence until Qbee broke the silence.  
  
Qbee: Who the hell are these people?  
  
Neko: -nudges Qbee- Aw c'mon Lauren, these are our guests!  
  
Chiriko: Yeah! Right Pam?  
  
The girls looked over at where Pam was once standing, but, she was not there!  
  
Qbee: Um..Pam?  
  
They looked around the room, finding Pam standing in front of Hiei, little hearts in her eyes and slobber falling uncontrollably out of her mouth.  
  
Pam: Aw.He..llo..Hiei! -glomps Hiei-  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Chiriko: -runs up to them and pulls Pam off of Hiei, who was just about to pull his Katana out- Please excuse her.Shes an ULTIMATE fangirl..  
  
Pam: So??!! There's nothing wrong with that!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah, whatever .  
  
Chiriko: Hey! That's not very nice!  
  
Neko: Break it up people!! -waves hands in the air-  
  
Though, none of it worked. Kuwabaka- oops, I mean IKuwabara/I and Chiriko were arguing nonstop, over absolutely nothing at all.  
  
Qbee: Oh yeah! We forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm Lauren, but you can call me Qbee ^_^  
  
Neko: And I'm Katie! Call meeh Neko though ^-^  
  
Pam: The name's Ariel, but my friends call me Pam. -points to Chiriko- And that's Skylar, though we call 'er Chiriko.  
  
Keiko: Don't you think we should tell them to stop? -looks worried-  
  
Neko: Nope, nothing is gonna work Keiko-chan.  
  
Shizuru: Wait, how do you know her name? -inhales some of her cigarette-  
  
All of a sudden, Kuwa and Chi settle their argument (it was a tie) and they joined the others.  
  
Chiriko: Well, you all are actually from a popular anime series called Yu Yu Hakusho! _-grabs Shizuru's cig and throws it away in a trashcan that just to magically appeared-And you Hiei ^_~ are one of the most popular ones on the show..  
  
Hiei: Hn, baka ningen. Did you take us all here. If you want to live, then tell us how to get back. Pam: It wasn't us!!  
  
Qbee: Anyway, in other words, we can't help you on THAT one. You just came here, poof!, uninvited! Botan: Can you help us get back at least? I mean, you seem like good people and all.  
  
Qbee and Chiriko giggled and Pam and Neko groaned  
  
Neko: Ummmm.Can't we do that later? You can stay here until you figure out a plan. Everyone but Yukina: HELL N-  
  
Yukina: -giggles- Okay! ^_^  
  
Pam: Heh heh, so is it a deal? -hold out hand-  
  
Kurama: -reluctantly and takes out hand- Deal. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Neko: End of thy chapter one!  
  
Everyone but Neko: O.O  
  
Qbee: 'Neeways, PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chiriko's Confession sorta

Chap.2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Everyone at Neko's house was plopped around in random places. It was exactly like before except they all had the Yu Yu gang to accompany them.  
  
Yusuke: So what is there to do around here??  
  
Neko: Well.I dunno. Any suggestions people?  
  
Kurama: Maybe I can make tea or something..  
  
Qbee: But I don't think Neko's mom has any green tea..  
  
Neko: Yup..Can you make some from scratch or something?  
  
Kurama: Sure ^__^  
  
Chiriko: -blush-  
  
Kurama then walked out of the room, into the kitchen  
  
Pam: -looks at Chriko, who is still blushing- Hey, whats up Chiriko?  
  
Chiriko: -blushes more-  
  
Neko: -smirk- Hmm.I remember..Pam, remember that day at lunch when we were all claiming bishounen?  
  
Pam: Yeah.  
  
Neko: Well, from what I remember, Chiriko was all telling us how cute Kurama was. Heh heh  
  
Hiei: Hn, what is this 'bishounen' you all speak of?  
  
Pam: They're anime boys, cute anime boys.. And all of you boys are one in our world. Except you Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey!  
  
Qbee: So you claim them at lunch? Too bad we don't have lunch together! -slightly groans-  
  
Keiko: Its okay..  
  
Neko: Yeah, Kurama is one of the 45 Chriko has already claimed. Pam has about 20, and meeh, only 2 ^__^  
  
Hiei: And who are they?  
  
Neko: Seta Soujirou from Rurouni Kenshin and.. -blush-  
  
Shizuru: And WHAT?!  
  
Neko: And...  
  
Kurama walked in, just in time, holding a tray of steaming green tea  
  
Kuwabara: Yummmmmmmm  
  
Botan: Good job Kurama! -takes a cup from the tray-  
  
Everyone else did the same  
  
Neko: -takes a sip and almost throws up- Uhhh..-tongue is sticking out of mouth- I'll be right back.-runs to the bathroom-  
  
Yusuke: Ha! This reminds me of the time when you left the room and Chiriko said that she lik-  
  
Everyone but Kurama: -gives him the death glare-  
  
Kurama: And she said what Yusuke?  
  
Kuwabara: That she likes you! -covers his mouth-  
  
Chiriko: -blushes like heck and runs into the direction Neko went-  
  
A couple of minutes later, Chiriko and Neko walk out together. Chiriko has dried tears on her face and Neko looks pissed.  
  
Neko: Okay.Who told him?  
  
Everyone pointed quickly at Kuwabara  
  
Kurama: Well.Its no big deal..I know I have a lot of fangirls and such.  
  
Qbee: -puts his finger down- Sooooooooo -smirk- Do you have any personal feelings you want to share with us about Chi?  
  
Kurama: Well.uhhhhh.-looks at Neko-  
  
Neko is standing behind Chiriko, holding a picture of Kurama. As soon as the little conversation began. As soon as Kurama laid his eyes on her, she started ripping the picture to streads and grinned evilly.  
  
Kurama: -quickly- I think she is very cute and is a good person  
  
Qbee: Good..-evil smirk-  
  
From the looks of this, they all had this little scheme planned already. They were pretty good for middle school girls..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Neko: Yay! Another chapter to a finish!  
  
Chiriko: Yes.But.WHY DID MY LITTLE SECERY HAVE TO BE REVEALED FOR THE ENTERTAINMENT OF THESE PEOPLE!!!??  
  
Qbee: Whoa there. It wasn't a secret Chi.It was completely obvious.  
  
Ummm, anyway, plz review!  
  
-Ja Ne! 


	3. Qbee's Revenge

Chapter 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone had finished their green tree already, besides Neko that is. She was not yet satisfied.  
  
Neko: -grabs jacket- Okay, I'm going out.  
  
Chiriko: Where??  
  
Neko: To get some soda. -looks at Kurama- No offense, but that stuff you called 'tea' tasted like crap .  
  
Yusuke: And how would you know how 'crap' tasted like?  
  
Neko: Okie.No comment..  
  
Qbee: How are you gonna get there?  
  
Neko: I'm going to walk..doy.  
  
Pam: No no, we're not gonna let you!  
  
Neko: Wha?  
  
Qbee: Katie, its ELEVEN O CLOCK at night, there could be..-twich-.gangsters out there..  
  
Neko: Hello? We're on a freaking Air Force Base!  
  
Pam: So?  
  
Kuwabara: What's so great about Air Force Bases??  
  
Neko: Well.. first of all.. PEOPLE DON'T SET OTHER PEOPLES HOUSE ON FIRE!! DOES THAT RING A BELL???!!!  
  
Yusuke: Oh yeah.. I remember that.  
  
Chiriko: Katie, you are not leaving!!  
  
Neko: Uhhh...actually.I AM!  
  
The 3 girls: No! Any they're -points at the Yu Yu gang- are gonna help us!! Right??  
  
Yu Yu peoples: Yeah yeah..I guess..  
  
Pam: Gooooood  
  
Neko: Dear God, why do you guys care where I go anyway?? I just want a can of FREAKING SODA!! Is THAT a lot to ask for??!!  
  
Chiriko: Yes it is! When its almost midnight it it!  
  
Kurama: Neko, I really think you should listen to them..I mean, they do look serious.  
  
Neko: C'mon! You too??!!  
  
Qbee: Yes, and I bet the rest of 'em agree too! Heh heh, REVENGE IS SOOOO SWEET!  
  
Neko: Wha?? What did I ever do to you??!!  
  
Qbee: Oh, so you've forgotten already?  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
-In advisory class-  
  
Neko: Hey Q.  
  
Qbee: Hi! Look at my new necklace! -hands Neko a glass necklace-  
  
Neko: OoOoOOoOoOo, shiney!!! -accidentally drops it- Holy crap!! Oops, sorry -sweatdrop-  
  
Qbee: You BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~Flashback end~~~~~~  
  
Neko: O.O But you practically ALREADY got revenge when you cussed me out!  
  
Chiriko: Ummm.she's right.  
  
Qbee: Aw WHO CARES!!?? Revenge is STILL sweet!  
  
Everyone: -sweatdrop-  
  
~~~~A couple of minutes later~~~~  
  
Neko is tied up, an apple stuck in her mouth as she lays on her back on a couch. A smirking Qbee is smirking evilly down at her, the rest of them doing the same.  
  
Neko: -spits out apple- YOU EVIL PEOPLE!!!!!!!  
  
A cheer of "Victory!!" rose from above the room.  
  
Neko: Shhhh, QUIET! My parents happen to be upstairs!  
  
Yusuke: Alright already!  
  
Neko: Soooooo, which one of you are gonna untie me? You got your revenge, everyone if happy, la de da.  
  
Qbee: Heh heh my dear Neko. This is only the beginning of your torture! -flicks on TV-  
  
Qbee then turned the channel to 'Hug Hug Network'. The happiest, cheeriest network on television.  
  
Pam: -looks at screen- Oh look Neko, its your favorite show.-smirk-  
  
On the television, it showed...STORY TIME WITH MR. CHEER!!  
  
Neko: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Mr. Cheer: -on tv screen- Lets read Jack and the Beanstalk! -takes out book- Once, there was a very -happy- boy named Jack. He lived -happily- with his -happy- mother, who she gave him a gift of two magic beans for being so great! He planted the beans, -happily- of course ^_^, and it grew to a BIG beanstalk, we reached up to the clouds! He climbed it one day, meeting a -happy- giant, who was sad and needed some friends. They became friends and lived HAPPILY EVER AFTER!! ^__^  
  
The ending credits soon went on. Qbee bobbed her head cheerfully with the music," Oh yes yes yes! Please come with us to the magic world of happy, oh the magic world of happy, OH THE MAGIC WORLD OF HAPPPPPPPPPPY!"'  
  
Qbee: Heh heh, lets see how she looks now..  
  
They all turned to Neko, who had purple sags under her eyes and foam coming out of her mouth.  
  
Chiriko: Ummm ..you guys.I think she's suffered enough.Look at her!  
  
Qbee: Yeah, I know.. Isn't it great? Okay Neko, our 'Tourment Neko' mission was a success! -unties her-  
  
Neko: -shakes her head and rubs her eyes- Good.That was just TOO much.*sigh*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Qbee: Heh heh, that chapter is finished!  
  
Pam: Neko is still recovering from her serious injures at the moment... 


	4. Fin

Chapter 4 ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After all of the excitement that took place that night, everyone was sound asleep. Some on couches, some on the floor, some on he stairs. But this isn't the last of what we'll see of all of their odd adventures. Stay tuned for Season 2 of Let The Insanity Begin!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neko: Heh, catchy, ne?  
  
Qbee: Yeah, yeah. 


End file.
